


Learn To Love Again

by Esperata



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Thor had thought nothing would come between him and Bruce. Now there's a very large, green and stubborn Hulk preventing their happily ever after. Or is he?For the Thorbruce week prompt: AU





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to explain the animated series Earth's Mightiest Heroes which was the prequel to the TV series Avengers Assemble. I have only seen the first season of AA so apologies if there are continuity errors.

_Thor,_

_I’ve started this letter so many times and still don’t know what to say. But I have to go away. Believe me I don’t want to. The time with you has been the best of my life. Better than I deserved though I know you’ll object to that._

_I wish I could explain but I hardly understand it myself. I hardly understand **myself** anymore and I need to go away to find out what’s going on and whether I can put it right. _

_I’d tell you more but there’s others looking for me now. There was an accident (I should have said that first) and everyone blames me. The worst part is I think they’re right._

_I wish I understood what happened. I wish I could stay with you. But I’m too dangerous to be around now and more than anything I never want to bring trouble to you._

_I’d like to promise I’ll come back. I’d like to ask for you to wait. But the future’s so uncertain that would be selfish. All I ask is that you remember me and be happy if you can._

_I love you. Always._

_Bruce_

Thor kept the letter with him at all times. Periodically he would pull it out and reread it, hoping perhaps to glean some new detail he might have missed before. Yet it never said anything more than it had on first reading.

His eyes would inevitably fixate on the last five words and his heart would burn for his lost love. The determination to search Midgard for him grew daily but initially he waited. Bruce had said he needed space to understand what had happened. He had intimated that he would return once he’d managed to resolve the situation. _If_ he managed to resolve the situation.

Still Thor watched every news report and scanned each daily paper for any indication of the accident Bruce had mentioned. He was hampered by the fact he didn’t know anything more than that. Had anyone been hurt? Was it industrial? Did it hit the headlines like that explosion or was it likely to be hidden in the columns like that household fire?

Regardless he never saw any mention of Bruce’s name and he regretted now not paying closer attention when Bruce spoke of his research. Although Banner had always been cautious about revealing the details. Thor believed he’d mentioned a name once. Ross? Or had that been a reference to his boss? The memory slipped from his grasp.

The only fact he knew with any certainty was that it involved gamma radiation. Thor had been looking for any reference to accidents involving radioactive substances when it had struck him that perhaps the news reporters wouldn’t publish such articles. Bruce had often spoken of the censorship of freedom of speech. It was a cause he was passionate about.

As he was passionate about so many things.

When the call back to Asgard came it was almost a welcome relief from the futility of his waiting. It also provided another opportunity. After speaking with his father – or arguing with his father – over the necessity of his presence during the Odinsleep, Thor approached Heimdall.

His old friend had clearly anticipated the request and he listened with a sympathetic ear as Thor asked him to use his gift of sight to find Bruce. However once he’d heard him all he did was lay a hand on Thor’s shoulder and gently shake his head. Even when he asked him to just look and see if Bruce was alright, Heimdall merely remained silent.

So Thor returned to Midgard with an almost overwhelming sense of frustration and determined he would look for Bruce and help him if he could. This presented the new difficulty of how. The papers had been of little use, being full of the growing trend of superheroes and villains – Iron Man getting lauded with praise while a creature called Hulk was being hunted. So Thor turned to the only authorities he knew who might help.

The police though were less than co-operative, informing him that they didn’t use their resources to track down lovers on a break. All Thor’s insistence that Bruce was probably in some sort of trouble didn’t cut any ice and eventually he left, no further forward than he had been.

He wasn’t deterred however and turned to other services. The coast guards were much more helpful even if they could provide no information. At least Thor was now certain Bruce hadn’t been found in the water. The firemen were likewise keen to help, although they simply had to direct him to the hospitals. They rescued the people but it was the doctors who identified them, dead or alive.

At the hospital though Thor found himself once again blocked. The nurses were adamant about not giving out information to just anyone who walked through the doors. Unless he could provide proof of his relationship to the possible patient?

The letter when produced though only sealed their lips further and eventually he moved on. But each hospital he tried was the same. It was then that he saw teams leaving the building in specially lit vehicles and was struck by a new plan. A direct approach might not work but he was confident in his ability to befriend one of these workers and then see if they would help him.

The one he found was everything he could hope for – brave, compassionate and strong willed. In fact she reminded him quite strongly of Bruce. Even if she could not help him in his quest it would not be a hardship befriending her anyway.

Before he could advance much in that regard though he was distracted by an emergency. Criminals had escaped the Midgardian's security centres and one in particular was causing massive destruction locally. Not even Thor’s godly power could put him down and he was soon joined by several others. It was only with the arrival of a giant green behemoth that the criminal was finally thwarted.

Thor waited patiently as the mortals spoke of local politics until a name caught his ear.

“Dr Banner? Its an honour to meet you.”

Thor stared dumbfounded as the red suited scientist – Ant Man? – held out his hand to… the green behemoth.

“No Banner,” the giant responded, leaning forward to glare. “Only Hulk.”

“Bruce?” Thor’s mouth operated entirely without his permission. “Is that you?”

The beast glared in his direction and growled.

“No Bruce! Only Hulk.”

“This was the accident Bruce wrote of?” Thor took a step back to assess the brute up and down. “Being subsumed by this creature?”

“You knew Doctor Banner?” Ant Man asked distracting Thor’s attention.

“Aye. He was my lover.” He looked back to Hulk, not seeing the surprised looks of the others. “Though I fear the man I loved is gone.”

Hulk only huffed and crossed his arms.


	2. Learning Curve

It took some mediating but eventually both Thor and Hulk agreed to join the Avengers team, at least on a temporary basis.

Thor was not entirely happy to be sharing premises with this beast that had seemingly overwhelmed Bruce yet Tony had pleaded.

“We need Hulk’s savage strength. I get why this is difficult for you but can you at least try?”

Thor doubted Iron Man did truly comprehend, for he did not understand it yet himself, but from what the others had told him he’d pieced together Hulk’s history.

There had been an accident involving Banner’s gamma radiation work and the scientist had gotten caught in the blast. This resulted in Bruce transforming into a giant green rage monster whenever he got frightened, angry or otherwise overly stressed. All this might have been dealt with except the military, who were funding the gamma research, reacted in typical fashion by trying to shoot the monster down.

Hulk had naturally fought back.

To say this caused a great deal of destruction would have been putting it mildly. Never before had one being been seen to present such a threat. From then on Hulk, and by extension Banner, were on the government’s most wanted list. Supposedly so they could help find a cure yet Ant Man was dubious about that part.

Thor stared across at his green teammate in frustration. From all he’d heard it seemed Hulk could restore Bruce to him if he so chose yet he was stubbornly refusing. He was little more than a selfish brute and if Thor thought a sound beating would have dismissed the Hulk persona then he would have gladly applied it. However all that he’d been told indicated that was the one thing guaranteed to keep Hulk dominant.

So with great difficulty he sucked down his anger and annoyance and attempted to speak in friendship to the creature.

“Come, Hulk. Let us patrol the grounds. The house believes we have been infiltrated. Perhaps if we are lucky, we will find battle this night.”

The idea grew in Thor’s mind that perhaps that was the solution. Generally after a battle was won Hulk would turn again into Bruce so they could once again hide from their persecutors – the Hulkbusters that Thor had so often heard reference to. He didn’t know why Bruce had not yet been restored this time but perhaps Hulk needed another victory in battle to stimulate a change.

“I don't battle. I smash. And if you talk to me again, hammer face, I'll smash you.”

A surge of adrenaline rushed through the thunder god as he faced his lover’s jailor.

“If you wish to test your metal against an Asgardian, I am happy to oblige.”

“I don’t need this,” Hulk muttered turning away. “I don’t need anyone. Tell the others I quit.”

“Good riddance.”

Thor’s response at seeing the back of the green monster fell hollow from his lips. For all he longed to not have to deal with Hulk, it was still the only way to get Bruce back. _If_ he could get Bruce back. Perhaps the brute would never release him again.

Pepper’s call telling him to bring Hulk back to the Mansion was a surprising relief as it gave him a reason despite his own doubts to try again.

In hindsight he shouldn’t have gone – not in the frustrated mood he was in – because as soon as Hulk refused to accompany him, Thor unleashed his anger. It felt good to vent upon the beast who’d taken his happiness from him and he forgot to care that they were in public, highly visible in the park, and that everyone was watching as the latest team of superheroes fell to infighting.

It only got worse when Iron Man identified an unusual energy source around the Hulk, similar in origin to Mjolnir, and Thor realised the beast was enchanted. He’d not only fought a teammate but one who was not in control of their own actions. And as soon as Hulk was freed he joined forces with the Avengers and beat back their true foes.

“You have won the day, friend Hulk.” Thor offered a smile, hoping to make amends. “Truly thou art a warrior to be reckoned with for few can resist the Enchantress' charms.”

Hulk stared at him unimpressed.

“Nothing's changed. You all thought I was a savage monster. You were gonna take me down. You're no different than Ross and SHIELD. Except they're honest about it.”

Thor could say nothing in his defense to that and watched as Hulk bounded away.

For a few days afterwards he half expected him to come sloping back, growling but willing to make peace. He understood how futile that hope was as he acknowledged how deeply they’d all hurt his feelings. And now Thor had lost Bruce twice. Once through an accident but the second time through his own volatile temper. He should not have treated Hulk so aggressively. He should have spoken kindly to him, tried to draw Bruce out with soft words. If Hulk had felt safe and welcomed then he may have relaxed enough to revert. Why should Thor have expected him to let down his defences when everyone had made it clear he was still considered a threat?

Thor did not expect to see Hulk again. Not voluntarily. And he was in two minds about chasing him down. He didn’t want to risk anything that might antagonise him. So he still had not come up with a plan when another supervillain plot distracted them all.

This time though it was at the gamma irradiated prison centre, the Cube. He was sure the thought occurred to all of them that now was when they would truly miss the Hulk’s assistance. Leader’s plan was to turn the Earth into Gamma World, recreating everyone in his own image by flooding the planet with radiation. Only Thor was immune to the gamma rays and that posed a great problem. It wasn’t long before all the other Avengers were suffering from the radiation and Thor alone was left to battle the Leader.

Or he was alone until Hulk and Hawkeye came smashing into the building.

He had not needed to come back. He’d have been unaffected by the radiation. In the new world he’d have been the norm, the pinnacle even, instead of the monster. So by choosing to side with the Avengers and defending everyone – the whole population of the planet who feared him – he was showing a level of heroism Thor had not believed him possible of.

It humbled the god.

In the quiet aftermath he cautiously approached the creature – _Hulk,_ he corrected himself.

“You are indeed a noble warrior, Hulk. One who has saved the Avengers, and now helped save the world. I would trust you with my life. Will you trust us?”

Hulk looked confused by the admission of trust and Thor recalled how long it had taken to win Bruce’s trust. Perhaps there were more similarities to be found between them than he’d supposed.

It was something he’d have a chance to explore as Hulk tentatively agreed to return.


	3. Recognition

Life for the Avengers settled into something of a routine. Or at least they all developed a familiarity that created a more relaxed atmosphere than those first few volatile weeks.

They had a mission of sorts – to recapture all 70 odd villains that had escaped SHIELD confinement due to forces unknown – and nothing formed bonds faster in Thor’s opinion than fighting alongside your comrades. As they fought, he kept his eye on Hulk.

He no longer expected him to revert to Bruce – Hulk had made it perfectly clear that he was in control and that was the way it was staying – but Thor was curious to see how he used his strength.

What he saw disappointed him. Hulk was undoubtedly strong and seemingly invulnerable yet he did not use that to best advantage. His methodology was to barrel straight in, letting enemies strike them as they would and relying on sheer force of will to carry the day. It was not surprising though. After all, who would have been around to teach Hulk fighting skills? It was certainly nothing he would have gleaned from Banner’s mind.

So Thor approached him with the offer of training. Needless to say, Hulk was not terribly keen. Hulk was the strongest being on the planet and nothing he’d encountered yet had ever managed to injure him. Why did he need train?

“Not suffering injury is not the same as not suffering pain,” Thor pointed out.

Hulk’s stubborn silence was enough to confirm that even if the strikes didn’t dent the tough skin that didn’t mean they didn’t hurt.

“Even if not for your own sake,” Thor continued. “I would benefit from a sparring partner capable of matching strength with me.”

“Huh. Hulk stronger than Blondie.”

Thor smiled.

“Care to put that to the test?”

It was the first time Thor learnt that one thing Hulk enjoyed above anything was competition. So they began regular sparring sessions and, while it was mostly Hulk trying his hardest to smash Thor to the ground, Thor also managed to demonstrate some useful manoeuvres to his friend.

He showed him how to evade by anticipating an attack, the best way to roll with a blow in order to diminish its force and equally how to land from a fall without undue injury. All things that allowed him to continue battling at full strength for longer which was necessary when his opponent had limitless stamina and actually got stronger when increasingly angry.

While the training sessions were enjoyable, they were still primarily practical. So Thor also introduced more light hearted challenges into their days, in order to build a rapport with Hulk. Races were frequent, either to a pre-set destination or in the completion of a task. The challenge to eat most steaks though was perhaps ill conceived given that either alone could have eaten the restaurant’s entire week’s supply without difficulty.

Stark was distinctly unimpressed when he received the bill however it was worth it for the smile it put on Hulk’s face.

Yet Thor would be lying if he said he didn’t still look at Hulk and long for Bruce. Of course they were each unique and both mentally and physically polar opposites… yet somehow there were a lot of similarities. When Thor actually thought about it, he could see several of Bruce’s personality traits in Hulk.

His self-sacrificing nature was still there. Even if Hulk was indestructible he never shied from pain in order to help. He retained Bruce’s fragility of self-worth which was actually more understandable now given the world in general was out to get him. Their strong will was identical as was their stubbornness. Thor also recognised Bruce’s dry sense of humour.

More than that though, there were little mannerisms that were shared. The way Bruce and Hulk both crossed their arms in a defensive manner. That eye roll which accompanied a statement which either considered patently stupid. The little quirk of the lips that Thor just knew meant some witty comeback had been conceived even if it wouldn’t be said.

Even the habit of retreating from emotional issues was the same and just as frustrating now as it ever was. Thor recalled how much perseverance he’d had to show initially to convince Bruce that he truly wished to date him. It was clear he’d need to do so again if he was going to win Hulk’s friendship.

Hulk was undoubtedly warming to him though which is why Thor risked broaching the subject of Bruce again.

“I understand your great value to the team friend Hulk. But I do not understand why you do not also allow Bruce to serve the team. His intelligence is a least equal to that of Stark and Pym. He could-”

An irritated growl cut him off and he feared Hulk would storm away. However he merely folded his arms and stared Thor down.

“We made a deal. I get to stay permanently if I help the Avengers.”

“Bruce asked you?”

“Yup. Wanted Hulk to save Goldilocks. I held up my side of the deal.”

Thor was silenced by the revelation. This explained why Hulk had not reverted. Bruce had given up control so that Hulk would be an asset to the team. It was a noble act and Thor would have expected nothing less of his dear Bruce. When faced with a creature of destruction, he had found a way to channel that energy in a constructive direction.

And Thor had not believed it possible to love Bruce more.

Another growl showed him that his silence had been misinterpreted.

“You think Hulk’s a monster. Just like all the others.”

“No! No Hulk. I do not think that at all. I confess I thought so at first but now more than ever I realise I misjudged you.”

He saw an eyebrow arch in a familiar inquisitive manner and smiled back.

“Bruce must believe you have great potential to do good. How could I believe anything less?”

Hulk huffed and turned his head away, seemingly flustered by the comment.

“Cap called me a hero,” he said with a challenging tone.

“Indeed you are,” Thor agreed and daringly clasped a hand to his shoulder. He did not miss the pleased grin that pulled at Hulk’s lips.


	4. Reorientation

Thor was never more glad of his friends among the Avengers than when he found Asgard blocked to him. Although he had not anticipated going home soon, the fact that he could not disturbed him more than he thought it would.

While he spent time making various attempts to breach the mystical barrier, he also found himself talking at greater length about his home and what it was like there. And his favourite audience for this was Hulk.

Although all the Avengers were undoubtedly interested for various reasons – Wasp wanting to know if there were unicorns, Stark asking about their power supplies – only Hulk seemed to understand that visceral wrench of not feeling you belonged where you were.

“Earth doesn’t like Hulk. Everyone fears me.”

“It would not be so on Asgard my friend. You would be recognized as a great warrior and welcomed with open arms.”

The comment brightened Hulk’s mood and consequently cheered Thor too. Yet it got him no closer to finding a way home.

Everything got put on hold though when Hank Pym’s creation, Ultron, turned on them. Thor felt the familiar simplicity of battle calm his thoughts and flew into the fray with equanimity.

Then everything went strange.

To Thor’s mind, it was as if he fell into a dream, a vision created by the Enchantress’ magic as she sought again to bind him to her, only to awaken minutes later as he recalled his friends and their battle.

He could not know then that his friends thought Ultron had killed him. That all that was left was Mjolnir and a brief discussion of whether they should move it, the team asking Hulk if he might move the hammer to which he’d sadly replied “I’m not Thor.”

He was unaware even that the battle he returned to was their second attempt to take Ultron down or that Hulk had flew at Ultron in a rage crying: “This is for Thor!” before the robot had drained him of excess radiation.

All Thor immediately knew was that he’d been distracted momentarily from his duty to his friends and by Odin’s beard he would make amends for that now.

It therefore took him a little longer than it might have to reorientate himself and realise that _Bruce_ was back amongst them.

The man was being supported by their comrades and Thor felt his heart melt at the sight.

“Bruce.”

“Thor.” Bruce slipped his arms from the supportive shoulders and staggered towards him, letting himself be caught in strong arms. For a second he just enjoyed the feel of Bruce back in his arms before he remembered their audience.

“If you’ll excuse us,” he commented before hefting Mjolnir and removing them both to a more private setting.

They each made the most of the opportunity to reacquaint themselves until Bruce was close to asleep in Thor’s arms.

“Can you not stay?” Thor murmured. “Or come back occasionally? I feel sure Hulk will still aid the Avengers-”

“Thor, I wish I could.” The look in his eyes conveyed his sincerity. “But its not just about our deal. I need people to see Hulk as an individual. To let them see he’s capable of his own choices and decisions. That he isn’t just a weapon I aim or unleash. Only then might we be accepted rather than hunted.”

Thor bowed his head unable to argue the point and Bruce gently cupped his cheek.

“Hey. It won’t be forever. And you and I are pretty much immortal...”

“Yet a day without you is a lifetime.”

That spread a warm glow over Bruce’s face.

“You’re not really without me. I’m still here.”

“You may see me from your prison,” Thor replied bitterly. “All I see is him.”

Bruce stared intently at him before speaking again carefully.

“I wanted to get rid of him at first. Even invented a gamma siphon that might do it.” As Thor looked up in curiosity Bruce continued firmly. “Until I realised he wasn't just some parasite and told him to bury it where no-one could find it.”

Bruce shrugged at Thor’s surprised look.

“He’s essentially my avatar,” he explained.

“Avatar?”

“He’s a representation of me Thor. Not the same as me but… I’ll always be here so long as he is.”

Thor stared into familiar tired brown eyes.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Bruce whispered resting their foreheads together. “As long as you’ll promise to help Hulk. He’s trying but its not easy for him.”

Thor placed another kiss to Bruce’s lips finding himself unable to answer. He did not want to think about the Hulk right then. He just wanted Bruce to stay.

Bruce sighed and let his eyes drift shut. Thor gently laid him down to rest and settled next to him.

“He sort of is me,” Bruce continued sleepily. “The parts I kept buried. Now free to evolve on their own. I never should have ignored them. Don’t ignore him…”And then Bruce was finally overcome by sleep.

Thor resolved to watch him every second but the events of the past days were enough to catch up with even a god and Thor found himself suddenly jolting awake to find himself alone.

He turned to let his eyes survey the space where Bruce had lain once again beside him only to find the indentation too wide and deep for a human frame. Hulk had rested here and Thor’s mind couldn’t help but wonder at that. Had the change happened during Bruce’s sleep so that Hulk had not woken?

Or had Hulk chosen to rest here beside him when he’d reverted?

The idea disturbed him instinctively. Hulk was not Bruce. Thor would not lie peaceably besides the one who kept Bruce from him.

He grit his teeth as a fresh wave of anger and pain swept through him. He had had Bruce back in his arms and he’d let him slip away. Now he had lost him once again.

It was not to be endured!


	5. Interlude

“Thank you for this Hulk.”

Hulk’s voice grumbled back inside his head, “ _Its only one day. Don’t get ideas._ ”

“I know. But one day is more than I had.”

Bruce smiled as he headed straight for Thor’s room and knocked swiftly. He hadn’t felt this elated in a long while. Finally, he was beginning to get his life back on track. Hulk was helping the Avengers, getting public recognition as a force for good, and now Bruce could begin a regular relationship with Thor again.

Only one day a month, true, but that was more that some couples got.

He frowned as he realised Thor had still not opened the door.

“Thor?”

As his anxiety rose, he turned the handle and stepped inside, hoping to see a sleeping god but fearing a scene of devastation. What he saw was worse.

The room was immaculate with no sign of Thor or any of his belongings.

“He’s gone?”

Even Hulk refrained from taunting as Banner stared uncomprehendingly at the bed.

Eventually he made his way back to the others and found out that Thor had returned to Asgard. His people needed him. There was much rebuilding to be done both in the city and with his relationship to Odin. Bruce nodded, understanding everything and accepting it as valid yet unable to shake the thought: “ _Why hadn’t he told me?_ ”

Hulk gave no complaint about Bruce remaining in control for the rest of the day, even if his plans were derailed. Instead of cuddling with a thunder god, he spent all the remaining hours in the lab studying the analysis Tony had brought back from his recent trip to Nidavellir.

Thor would be back soon after all.

The days ticked on by though with no sign of Thor. Nor any word from him. Hulk gave no verbal comment on his absence but he couldn’t help but convey his frustration to Banner.

Clint was friendly with him, T’Challa and Steve were respectful, but no-one on the team could acknowledge him as an equal as Thor could. And although he easily had a power advantage on everyone else, the thought lurked in the back of Hulk’s mind that they still looked down on him, forgetting he wasn’t mindless muscle.

Added to which, he felt pangs of worry for the thunder god. They hadn’t heard from him and that could mean he was in trouble. Wouldn’t he have returned by now if everything was well? Perhaps Loki was still up to tricks. Or the Enchantress.

Hulk couldn’t help but frown as he thought of how she’d tricked him. Yet there was little he could do. It was all so irritating.

Was this what Thor had felt when Banner had disappeared on him?

The voice in his head answered in amusement that Thor’s feelings were prompted by love. Was Hulk implying…

Hulk growled to drown Bruce out and refocused on his external surroundings.

There were far too few occasions for stress relief. Not enough villains who he could unleash upon and no-one equal to sparring with him one-on-one. The training room didn’t present much of a distraction.

Those few bad guys he did get to fight probably didn’t appreciate his improved skills and Hulk frowned as he realised only Thor had ever taken the time to watch him fight and suggest improvements. Showing him strategies to avoid getting struck. Even if the blows wouldn’t damage Hulk’s tough skin, it didn’t mean they wouldn’t hurt and Thor had realised that.

More than that, he’d cared that Hulk shouldn’t be caused any more pain.

Hulk had other friends – Clint who he could tease, Thing who visited on occasion for rough and tumble – but none who’d so obviously cared for his feelings.

Or maybe not his feelings. Maybe all Thor had ever really cared about was Bruce.

“Is it because of me?” Hulk had come out to sit beside the pool on his own and he couldn’t help but voice his concerns to the only other person who might understand his confused emotions. “Does Thor not like Hulk?” As he spoke he picked idly at the paving beside him, breaking little chunks off.

“ _No. Thor likes you Hulk. Trust me. I’ve known him longer than you. I know the signs when he likes someone. He wouldn’t spend so much time with you if he didn’t enjoy your company._ ”

“Then why’d he go?”

“ _You know he has responsibilities on Asgard._ ”

Hulk morosely picked at a larger fragment of stone.

“ _He’ll come back,_ ” Bruce assured him.

“Why are you so sure?”

“ _He’s an Avenger. And he doesn’t abandon those he cares for. That’s us Hulk._ ”

Hulk grunted.

He didn’t really want to admit it, but he missed Thor. He’d begun to think…

Raindrops began to splatter into the pool and Hulk turned his face up as the heavens opened. A crack of lightning split the sky and Hulk felt his pulse pick up.

“Thor?” His voice was drowned by the crash of sudden thunder but his only companion heard anyway.

“ _Sometimes a storm is just a storm Hulk._ ” Banner’s voice was kind and sympathetic but right then that was the last thing Hulk wanted.

With a growl he stood and roared at the clouds. He roared loud enough to drown out the thunder. He continued to shout at the storm until the rainclouds passed and all that was left was grey skies.

Then he dropped back to his knees and stared down at his shimmering reflection.

“ _He’ll come back,_ ” Bruce promised again.

Hulk swiped angrily at his reflected image before stomping back inside still dripping wet.


	6. Realisation

Sif was a good friend. When Thor returned to Asgard with the stated aim of helping rebuild in the wake of Loki’s latest takeover attempt, she didn’t point out the obvious lie. After all, Thor was hardly central to their ability to rebuild.

She also listened with great patience as he spoke of the chaos that was his lovelife. How his love for Bruce was absolute. Pure. Ineffable and eternal. And how it didn’t mean anything that he thought much of the Hulk’s strength. Or his selflessness. Or his underlying kindness of heart. Because ultimately Hulk was going to keep him from Bruce and maybe it was simpler to admit that he was an enemy against whom Thor could never triumph.

It was at this point that Sif proved she was the best of friends though by taking him to task.

“I cannot believe you! You talk of settling down with this Jane Foster just because she is uncomplicated. Because she would make a ‘fine wife’. A consolation to your surrender. You always used to speak of your perfect partner as someone who would be equal to you in all things. Not as someone who will wait sympathetically and pathetically for you to come home from battle.”

“I do not know if things can work between Bruce and I. Not now there is Hulk-”

“Balderdash! Things were never going to be easy – not with any mortal – yet you were willing to defy Odin for him. And I have heard you. It is clear that you have feelings for Hulk as much as for Bruce if you would only admit it to yourself. From what you’ve said he is even more your equal now – in strength as well as immortality. No Thor. It is not any outside difficulties stopping you. It is your own courage failing you!”

As she stormed away from him he was left with no answer to her accusation and Bruce’s words came back to him like a dagger in his side: _‘He sort of is me.’_

Hadn’t Thor himself noted their similarities? Their shared sarcasm. How neither went looking for trouble but stood firm against bullies and tyrants. And a certain sadness in the depths of their eyes…

Thor made his decision and, once his duties of defending the realm were passed to those worthy, he sped on his way back to Midgard.

Truthfully he was still anxious. He wasn’t sure how Bruce would respond to a suggestion he court Hulk. Helping him was not the same as dating him. Nor was he at all certain Hulk wished to be wooed. And he was painfully aware that his abrupt departure might have created the wrong impression.

He was almost glad of the distraction of thwarting a Skrull invasion upon his return. It was a familiar activity to throw himself into combat, lightning crackling around him, and in the back of his mind was the awareness that the celebration of a successful battle was the perfect occasion to declare his intentions to Hulk.

However nobody should have been surprised when he rejoined his comrades and his first question was not of the invasion but of his lover.

“Where is Bruce? Where is the Hulk?”

He caught the awkward glances before Cap stepped forward.

“Bruce is being held by General Ross.”

“What?! How can that be? Hulk is an Avenger, he is no criminal. Did none of you step forward to defend him?”

“It was complicated. A new Hulk destroyed the SHIELD helicarrier. When they came for Bruce, my Skrull counterpart convinced him to hand himself in. They told him we’d sort it all out.”

“And why have you not? Surely if it was another Hulk-”

“General Ross is using every trick he has to hang onto him,” Iron Man explained, “but you have my word I’ve got a team of lawyers working on getting him released.”

“I shall free him myself.”

Thor was about to fly off when two gentle restraining hands rested upon him. He found Cap and Iron Man looking sympathetically at him.

“We have to do this legally.”

“If we break him out he’ll only be on the run again,” Cap added.

Thor lowered Mjolnir as he recognised the truth. Bruce had given up much to earn a chance at living a free life. He’d allowed Hulk complete control in the hope people would learn not to fear him. That they’d see him as a hero and General Ross would no longer have an excuse to hunt him.

Could Thor really be the one to undo that?

Sadly he relented.

The decision did not sit easy with him though. He hated the days when there was nothing to distract him. Jane visited him but he could not engage with her as she wished and often he left her with Wasp for company. Eventually she stopped coming at all.

He joined the team on all assignments even when his presence might seem unnecessary. He joined them tracking down the Wrecking Crew and even on a prisoner escort to 42. Anything to take his mind off what Bruce must be going through. Once again being held prisoner by General Ross.

And Thor couldn’t help but feel he was to blame for leaving as he had. If he had not left for Asgard, if he had stayed and acknowledged his growing feelings for Hulk, might he not have prevented this?

Thor’s feelings of blame found a new target when Avengers Mansion was attacked again. He found himself face to face with a red Hulk and recognised that this was the individual truly responsible for Bruce’s predicament. This was the creature responsible for attacking the helicarrier and leaving the blame at Hulk’s feet.

All his rage and frustration was channelled into taking the beast down.

Although the Red Hulk escaped, Thor felt lighter in spirit for having distributed some punishment. And he also felt more sure of his own affection for Hulk.

Red Hulk had no concept of mercy, something completely at odds with his own beloved Hulk. Seeing the differences between the two reaffirmed for Thor the worthiness of Hulk to share in his love.

And as soon as they managed to get him and Bruce released Thor would tell them both so.


	7. Liberation

Thor had been eagerly awaiting this day and now it was here he was in a flutter of nerves most unbecoming in a prince of Asgard.

Iron Man and Captain America had finally got the president to sign the release papers for Bruce. Soon they would be bringing him back to the Mansion. Thor paced the dining room once again, eyes glancing to make sure everything was arranged for his return.

His favourite foods were prepared. Familiar comfortable clothing was available and Thor had checked again with Jarvis that the water would most certainly be hot (if a machine were capable of sounding longsuffering then Jarvis was after the fifth asking). And Thor could feel the additional gift safe in his pocket.

It shouldn’t have surprised him by now that everything went to hell but the call out to fight Hulk was both surprising and concerning. What had General Ross done to him to drive him into such an unbalanced state?

Thor’s hopes of taking him down swiftly and painlessly were quickly dashed and he was beaten away as if he meant nothing. That more than anything worried him. He and Hulk had fought before but this time it seemed in earnest. Had he ruined their relationship that much?

On his way back to the battle site, Iron Man commed him.

“Hulk’s down. General Ross is taking Banner back in.”

“Stark. I do not believe Bruce or Hulk were in their right mind. Something is terribly wrong.”

“Believe me I know Thor. The way he knocked you half way across the state? And you haven’t even seen who we have to thank yet.”

“Who?” Thor’s voice was already angry at the unknown person who had clearly been more than happy to fight his beloved.

“Red Hulk.”

“I shall-”

“Wait Thor,” Stark interrupted. “I’m not happy about it either but there’s some other game going on here and if we want to find out what it is we’re going to have to play along. At least for a while.”

Thor’s silence spoke volumes about his unhappiness at the situation.

“I swear,” Tony added, “we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

And Thor reluctantly acquiesced.

It was a long week watching Red Hulk demonstrate his heroism and Thor nearly choked as the brute was admitted to the team. Yet he trusted Stark.

And he trusted Steve.

Captain America revealed the truth to them all when he found the implant in Bruce’s head that triggered uncontrollable rages. It was all the evidence they needed to show that General Ross had orchestrated the whole thing to discredit Bruce and Thor took great pleasure in flying to Hulk’s aid where he battled the red brute.

“Your reckoning has arrived!”

There was an unexpected irony in the revelation that Red Hulk was in fact General Ross and Thor took an inordinate amount of pleasure seeing him taken away.

He then turned his attention to Hulk. _His_ Hulk.

Who took one look at him and frowned.

“I don’t want to talk to traitor god,” he muttered before shifting size and returning to Banner.

“Traitor?” Thor stepped forward beseechingly. “Bruce. You must know I only played along to reveal Ross’ plan against you. I knew it was not truly yourself when you showed no qualm in hurting me.”

“Yeah Thor. Hulk wasn’t referring to that.”

“Then…?”

“Why’d you disappear to Asgard without a word Thor? No note, no message. You were gone for weeks. And I needed you. _We_ needed you. And we didn’t even know if you’d ever come back.”

“I was afraid,” Thor admitted softly.

“Afraid of Hulk?”

“No. Afraid of my feelings for him. I was scared of falling in love with him. I was scared I’d lose you. I see now it is not as I feared. I may love you both or lose you both.”

Bruce stared contemplatively at him before speaking slowly.

“Hulk’s a part of me. I’ve accepted that. And whoever I chose to be with has to be able to accept that too. I thought that was you.”

“It is,” Thor avowed, taking Bruce’s hands in his.

Bruce dropped his gaze to their hands.

“I should be so mad at you Thor but I guess I did much the same to you, although in my case I left you a letter.” His gaze flickered up reproachfully.

“So you forgive me?” Thor asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” Bruce sighed. “I love you Thor. I always will. Hulk though… You hurt him.”

“I will make it up to him. I swear.”

Thor reached into his pocket and drew out the gift box he had slipped there earlier.

“What’s that?”

“It is a promise,” Thor declared, sliding the lid off and handing the box over for Bruce to see. Inside lay a small crystal animal. Bruce carefully picked it up and stared curiously at it. It almost looked like a dinosaur except for the antlers delicately balanced upon its head.

“What is it?”

“It was my mother’s.” Thor looked fondly at it. “She told me that it reminded her not to judge by appearances. This may look like a beast yet it is fragile and should be treated with care.”

He looked up to hold Bruce’s gaze.

“It is a lesson I have been slow to learn but I swear I will not forget. I know I have hurt Hulk but from now on I will take great care of his heart. As I do yours. If he can forgive me.”

Bruce reached his free hand to caress Thor’s cheek.

“He’ll come round, Thor. He loves you.”

A ripple of green spread through his veins and Bruce grimaced before continuing.

“But right now, he doesn’t want to be near you.” He smiled apologetically. “We’ve been through a lot. I still believe he can prove himself though. And I believe you will too. Just, don’t give up.”

“Never,” Thor promised even as he watched Bruce shift once more into Hulk.

The green Avenger stared at him briefly before shifting his gaze down to the glass ornament still resting in his hand. For a horrible moment Thor thought he would simply crush it. Then Hulk gently slid the lid back on and wrapped his hand cautiously round the box.

With a final glance to Thor and an indelicate snort he bounded into the sky.

“You will not escape that easily, beloved.”


	8. Winning

It may have taken an unconscionable long time for Thor to accept that his feelings for Hulk could co-exist with his love for Bruce but now he understood it he had no qualms about demonstrating them.

At first Hulk had not wanted to see him or anyone else from the team so Thor sent him messages. Every day he tied a new declaration to one of his Asgardian ravens and dispatched it. Initially this garnered no response but Thor was persistent and eventually a bird returned with a torn scrap of paper simply reading: SAPPY GOD

This encouraged Thor and soon his determination paid off as Hulk agreed to meet for one of their old familiar sparring sessions. He was excited as a puppy when he entered the room to see Hulk waiting for him but that enthusiasm faded when the session turned out to be much harsher than he expected.

Perhaps Thor shouldn’t have held back so much because it didn’t seem Hulk was treating him so carefully as he used to. But then, when he’d thought Hulk would simply leave him bruised and aching, the jade giant had sat next to him and passed him a water bottle.

“Feel better for that?” Thor asked, only somewhat irritably. Hulk glanced to him.

“Hulk doesn’t hide feelings,” he said accusingly. “You hurt me. Now I hurt you.”

Thor took a second to consider that.

“Does that mean we’re even?” he asked hopefully.

Hulk grinned.

“Not even. Hulk still stronger,” he teased and Thor couldn’t help but smile back.

That proved a turning point in the relationship. From then on Hulk became much more open to Thor’s advances. He agreed to regular meet ups and allowed closer contact. Thor also caught him blushing at the occasional terms of endearment he used. Generally he tried to stick to less romantic nicknames, his favourite being Gamma Bomb, to indicate familiarity without flustering his companion and Hulk would easily reply in kind.

He still wasn’t entirely sure if they could be said to be ‘dating’ though. Going out with Hulk wasn’t exactly like going out with Bruce after all. And Hulk was still unwilling to rejoin the team in the Mansion. Yet every Tuesday they met at the Shake Shack on 8th Avenue to challenge each other with drinking contests while Thor passed on news of the others. They sparred weekly too and always sat comfortably together afterwards talking quietly of past battles.

If he were honest, Thor would admit to some fear. He had after all previously lost Bruce twice and managed to drive the Hulk away once. If he messed up now he wasn’t sure he’d get another chance. Or that he’d deserve another chance if he were fool enough to blunder again. So he didn’t press too hard and simply maintained the intimacies he’d been allowed to cultivate.

It all changed when Galactus came.

The world devourer took all the team and its reserve members to fend off and he was a legitimate threat to them all, immortal and mortal alike. That more than anything, the suspicion that the most destructive force of nature in the universe might actually be powerful enough to take down the Hulk, meant Thor could not rest easy until he saw with his own eyes that he was safe.

“Beloved!” Thor’s utter relief at seeing him unscathed made him incautious and he instinctively leant up to place a loving kiss on the strong lips before the reality of what he was doing hit. He’d just breached all the personal barriers he’d sworn to respect.

He moved back immediately, fearful of seeing anger at his lack of propriety but instead being delighted to see an adorable green blush.

“I am relieved to see you unhurt,” he concluded happily.

“You too Blondie,” Hulk muttered, seemingly flustered and unsure what to do with himself. Thor decided to take a chance.

“May I kiss you again?”

Hulk stared at him in stunned silence and Thor’s stomach clenched unpleasantly. Then Hulk grinned and carefully wrapped a hand round the god’s neck. With an encouraging tug he murmured, “yeah,” and let their lips meet again.

As they pulled apart Thor kept their foreheads pressed close.

“Come back to the Mansion?” he asked desperately.

Hulk let out a sigh before nodding his assent.

The others remained accepting but bemused by their romance yet they were all pleased when Hulk chose to return with them. It was not exactly a normal romance, not by Midgard standards anyway. Yes, they spent much time together, whether relaxing or fighting side by side on missions, and there was a great deal of touching involved albeit not the usual soft and gentle comforting touches. Hulk was unused and uncomfortable with tender gestures so Thor deliberately made his touches forceful – slaps to the back with a lingering caress instead of hand holding – and only attempted kisses and cuddling when they were alone.

Yet their day to day interactions tended towards the competitive.

Whether fighting over the last oatmeal cookie or debating who was truly stronger, their physicality had a tendency to be overly dramatic. It was all an excuse for tactility. And everyone knew better than to try and interrupt – or heaven forbid join in – their regular sparring sessions.

They both found unbridled joy in testing each other’s strength and trying to catch the other off guard with a new move. Silently Thor might admit that Hulk had the edge in sheer strength, especially if he were to ever get really angry, however he felt sure that he was still the greater warrior. And if he enjoyed teasing Hulk by claiming to be stronger, well, that was all part of their game. They each knew neither meant the oft thrown out insults and taunts.

Thor had a new idea for their current match. An idea that came to him in a moment’s playfulness and, as soon as he managed to get close enough, he put his plan into action. With a sudden movement he surged forward and kissed Hulk hard.

Hulk panicked and punched the god in the arm, sending him hurtling across the room. A dark blush flooded his face and Thor laughed. His beloved was still delightfully bashful about such demonstrations of affection.

“Less kissing, more fighting,” he suggested.

Thor picked himself up with a lazy grin.

“Have I finally uncovered your weakness?” he teased.

“Hulk not weak.”

“Then what say you. The loser each bout must bestow a kiss upon the winner?”

Hulk couldn’t hide his smile at that.

“Yeah pretty boy,” he agreed before launching himself at the thunder god.

+*+

Tony strode into the training room and stumbled back just as fast, a hand held protectively over his eyes.

“Guys! Next time use the privacy seal!”

Deep happy laughter echoed before the doors closed once more.


End file.
